


My Dark Road led to the Silver Lining of Our Tomorrow

by Yangu_Fuyu



Series: Shadows On The Walls [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on Unforgettable Silhouette pre-cannon, Don't ask - spoilers, Even though Oscar's a little shit he's an oblivious little shit, F/M, God knows what I'll do for the week in march, I blame BloomingLight, Lol that 36 pages? All the Rosegarden fluff with a dash of RWBY fights and lore, Most of Unforgettable Silhouette's tags still apply, Oscar was a little shit before time travel got to him, Ozpin is also a little Spectral Shit, Qrow finds out he's never drunk enough for this shit, RoseGarden, The main story still isn't ending, This started out an idea, This was done for RoseGarden day, Volume 5 AU, and Ruby can't deal., lol, probably die, read Unforgettable Silhouette first, send help, so much fluff its cotton - beware, this ended up being 36 pages and 15600 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yangu_Fuyu/pseuds/Yangu_Fuyu
Summary: For the Rosegarden Ship Day. Add on to Unforgettable Silhouette. From their very first meeting, when Oscar blurted out her eye colour at her, he hadn’t known it then, but he was going to be in it for the long haul. Not that he minded. It was for Ruby after all. Oscar should know by now, life really isn’t that simple when you’re dealing with stupid canes and magical curses.





	My Dark Road led to the Silver Lining of Our Tomorrow

My Dark Road led to the Silver Lining of Our Tomorrow

For the Rosegarden Ship Day. Add on to Unforgettable Silhouette. From their very first meeting, when Oscar blurted out her eye colour at her, he hadn’t known it then, but he was going to be in it for the long haul. Not that he minded. It was for Ruby after all. Oscar should know by now, life really isn’t that simple when you’re dealing with stupid canes and magical curses.

 

_You have what they don’t: Your heart is true. So, dry your tears and let it shine through. ‘Cause you’re amazing, look at you smiling and don’t change anything. There’s no denying. Don’t ever listen to what they say about you. You will never be anything like them, and the strength is in your heart. Don’t put yourself down. Don’t let them win. They don’t understand who you are. Breakdown your walls. You can be the person you wanna be, become who you are. You’re perfect just the way you are.  
— [Dead by April](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=srRjQDfg2bo)  
_

_Other Music:  
[Akane](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkofCs0Lefo) — Dream Lantern  
[Supercell](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvGPWWP98AE) — The Story You Don’t Know_

 

/

* * *

/

 

 **A/N:** While this is the origins story for _[Unforgettable Silhouette](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12478628)_ , taking place first in the timeline of things, in the grand scheme of things, the main story needs to be read first, even at the point, when this gets published, isn’t currently completed. But there are some things in this story that will not make sense, hell even spoil things for the main story if this is read first. While I can’t stop you, it will make better sense to read the main story first.  
  
Still a big thanks to _BloomingLight_ , for all the reasons they already know.  
  
And for your viewing pleasure, please consider visiting [_irozhea_](https://irozhea.tumblr.com/tagged/oscar+pine)’s Tumblr, or her tag for Oscar Pine (because are way too many artworks for me to link all of them) for a similar outcome to how Oscar ends up looking like in this story and in the main story part this follows into. I think I’ve stared at her art since Blooming introduced it to me. And I don’t think I’ve stopped staring.  
  
I also apologise for the upcoming spoilers, they really are Blooming’s fault. (I just made them worse).

  
/

* * *

/

 

How they thought the day would end, like usual, _hadn’t_ : shattered spectacularly by one boy. From Qrow — he hadn’t expected a child to come up to him and ask for Ozpin’s cane, back, mind you. (While Qrow had been told about the reincarnation thing from Ozpin himself, what he got…really wasn’t what he expected). To the teenagers waiting for Qrow to come back, they hadn’t expected the tagalong either.  
  
Oscar, by far, thought he was having the _weirdest_ day from hell. Ever since he started hearing a voice in his head, he thought he was crazy. Hearing the voice (Ozpin, as he was apparently called), tell him to go to Mistral, to a _bar_ , was **_insane_**.  
But, sure, why not! The only way to prove the voice wrong; was to _go_ to said bar, and not find anyone there.  
Boy, was he _wrong_.  
The day was still weird. And it didn’t stop at Ozpin being right about Qrow being there.  
He wasn’t expecting Qrow to drag him through the entirety of Mistral, drunkenly, he might add, because he forgot where he was staying, with _Oz’s Students’_ , never the less.  
  
“This looks like the place.” Qrow stuttered.  
Oscar groaned, damn he hoped so. It wasn’t like this was the seventh house he had said that about.  
  
He seemed so sure about the first house too, announcing proudly as he actually kicked the door down, that he _“found him!”_ loudly, invading Oscar’s space with what he could only describe as a _boop_ to his nose, because _why?!_ And launched himself at the nearest couch. Oscar recoiled at the touch and stared in horror as the _adult_ of the group swam on the couch.  
Earnest to say, this wasn’t the house he was staying in with Oz’s students’.  
People who owned cats were scary.  
Never again.  
  
Qrow let himself in, Oscar trailed behind him. There was no one in the front room to greet them. Oscar clutched the cane nervously as Qrow clucked excitedly, as he cannonballed into the nearest couch. Oscar couldn’t hear what the man was saying.  
_You might want to get him some water_. Ozpin, the voice in his head supplied.  
Yeah. Sure. He totally knew his way around, _unannounced_ , too.  
_Fantastic idea_.  
  
Thanks to Ozpin, he had a pretty good idea of the layout of a typical Mistral house. Leaving Qrow groaning on the couch, and his cane leaning against it, he went into the room to his right. Only to find a kitchen, thankfully.  
Glasses should be in the cupboard above the sink. He found one and filled it up.  
  
Halfway through, he started to hear voices.  
_Uh-oh_.  
They seemed to be speaking to Qrow, at least.  
“Uncle Qrow? Did you get drunk again?”  
Qrow just chuckled drunkenly. Yes. Yes, he did. But at least he finally got the right house.  
Oscar turned into the room, leaving the glass on the bench, and he must have made some type of noise, because the person trying to get Qrow to talk, looked up at him at stared.  
“—Silver Eyes!” He blurted out, in awe. “You’re the _Silver Eyes_!” And he wasn’t able to stop, so he clasped his hands around his mouth in an attempt to make himself stop.  
Smooth, Oscar. Very smooth.   
  
_That would be Ruby Rose, Qrow’s niece._ Ozpin told him, and memories he held came to his forefront. Beacon Huntress. First Year. Miss Rose. Silver Eyed Warrior. _Warning_. Leader of Team RWBY.  
Even if it was a tad late.  
Qrow had laughed.  
Ruby was staring. “Who’re—who’re you?” She asked.  
“ _Found ‘im_ ,” Qrow muttered.  
Neither paid much attention to him.  
Oscar finds himself staring until Ozpin gave him a sharp reprimand. “Uh. Sorry. Um. My name is Oscar Pine.” He said.  
Herein Qrow chuckled. “Wait for it.” He said.  
Oscar had the feeling he wanted to whack the man.  
“But, uh, you might know me as Professor Ozpin?” He questioned everyone involved.  
Ruby just stared at him. “…What?” She asked.  
Oscar just groaned. “Yeah. I dunno either.” He muttered.  
Ruby blinked before she doubled over and laughed.  
Whelp.  
“ _FOUND ‘IM!_ ” Qrow decided to declare loudly and ecstatically.  
He was going the right way for a smacking.  
  
Qrow loudly yelling drew out more of Ozpin’s former students.  
“What’s going on?” Someone, _Jaune Arc_ , apparently, asked.  
Yep, this day was officially weird.  
  
./.  
  
“Wait, we’re actually serious with this?” Ruby was asking by the time Oscar remembered to get the drink for Qrow.  
If anyone was explaining this, _he_ was, he had enough trouble getting the man inside his head to explain it to _him_.  
Oscar shoved the glass at Qrow. “Oz said you’d want this.” He muttered then backed off to his cane to clutch it securely like a lifeline. It was the only thing that felt safe and familiar. Aside from _everyone_ else. Which made no god, _gods(?)_ damn sense.  
And Ozpin could stop laughing at him whenever he felt like it.  
  
“Yep. All true.” Qrow said, leaning heavily against the back of the couch.  
They all gave Oscar differing odd looks.  
But one girl, _Nora Valkyrie_ , thanks, brain, zipped over to him and was leaning into his space like he never owned it. He recoiled, and almost, _instinctively_ , apparently, launched the cane up at her defensively.  
“Oh my god, really?! REALLY?! Can you remember being Ozpin?! _Weird!_ I don’t believe it unless you convince me!” She demanded, putting her foot down.  
_Yes. She is usually like this._ Ozpin recalled.  
Oscar blinked at her. “Uh, what—what would help?” Oscar asked, both externally and internally.  
“Initiation!” Nora yelled.  
Oscar immediately recoiled from how loud she was. _Why did he see a huge gigantic bird?!_  
_Allow me_. Ozpin requested.  
Ozpin could explain the hell out of this, and Oscar probably still wouldn’t understand.  
  
They all took a big step back when suddenly Oscar’s eyes shimmered gold, once he gave Ozpin mental permission.  
Well, except for Qrow who was alternating between burying his head into a pillow and drinking water.  
“During your initiation to Beacon,” Oscar started, his voice echoing with two tones. Qrow gave the barest of looks before diving back for the water. “You, Miss Valkyrie, alongside your teammates defeated a Deathstalker, while Miss Rose decapitated a Nevermore.” Oscar told them.  
Qrow spat out his water. “YOU DID WHAT?!” He yelled in panic, glaring at his niece.  
_Oh dear._ Ozpin said to Oscar, who cocked his head. Ozpin apparently had left this out the first time.  
Whelp. Oscar wasn’t about to touch that with a ten-foot pole, if Ozpin wasn’t about to.  
  
Oscar’s eyes returned to their green-hue, and he blinked towards Ruby who was nervously trying to placate her uncle.  
_Wait. What’s a Nevermore?_  
Yep. Big bird memory from before.  
Oscar didn’t want to deal with a big bird. Qrow was hard enough.  
It was apparently a big deal to survive one. He didn’t even want to know how Ruby, who looked about his age, was able to do that feat.  
He didn’t want to know. Nope.  
He’d leave her at thinking silver was a pretty colour.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar found out fast that mentioning Ozpin’s name around the group had either two reactions. One, if Ozpin asked Qrow to do something, _he’d actually do it._ And secondly, mentioning Ozpin around the students’ seemed to get reactions ranging negatively from the Jaune Arc boy, to open curiosity from Ruby Rose.  
The other two he had trouble remembering, and judging their reactions to mostly anything. Since Nora’s mood seemed to range from severe happiness, or severe grumpiness, _and there was no in-between_ , the other boy, _Lie Ren_ , seemed passive at just about anything unless he was scolding Nora.  
  
“Ruby!” Qrow yelled, first thing in the morning.  
Oscar immediately covered his head with a pillow and groaned painfully. He might be used to farm life, but he had absolutely _no_ sleep the previous night. And Ozpin apologizing wasn’t going to help get his sleep back.  
“Ruby!!” Qrow yelled a little louder.  
“ _WHY CAN’T I SLEEP IN PEACE?!_ ” One Miss Ruby Rose yelled at the top of her lungs, that nearly drove Oscar from his bed in alarm. He didn’t think the girl could yell.  
_Ah. It must be before eight._ Ozpin surmised in amusement.  
Flashes of mornings with eight children running in the other direction filled Oscar’s mind, he recognised Ruby amongst the children, who were screaming they were late. The memory was filled with amusement, and Oscar had the feeling it happened a lot, and Ozpin got a kick out of it.  
  
There was a timid knock on his door.  
“Hey, uh, Oscar?” Ruby Rose’s voice called from the other side. “Are you awake?” She asked.  
Oscar gave out a high pitched whine through his pillow to confirm this. “I’m up!” He yelled muffled.  
He heard the door open, and he moved so he could see the doorway with one eye.  
Ruby Rose popped her head into his room. Her eyes were strangely closed. “Um…? Are you okay Miss Rose?” He questioned curiously.  
She flinched and opened her eyes in a blink. “Um. Yeah! Uh, my uncle wants to talk to us.” She told him.  
_Why did she do that?_ He questioned.  
_Possibly because_ you _don’t actually know her_. Ozpin reminded.  
One less point to him.  
  
Oscar sat up. “That sounds kinda terrifying, actually,” Oscar said, with a shiver.  
Ruby Rose changed completely. “Aw, it’s okay! Uncle Qrow seems bad, but he’s alright!” She defended. “Nothing bad can happen in a conversation!” She said heatedly.  
Oscar mentally scoffed. He could tell her a billion reasons why. Just ask all the mental conversations _he lost_.  
“If you say so, Miss Rose.” Oscar started, then kicked himself. He needed to call her something different. “Where is your uncle anyway?” He questioned, wanting to whack Ozpin for his amusement.  
“I’ll show you!” Ruby said, with open curiosity at him.  
At least she didn’t hate him. He could be happy with that.  
  
Ruby Rose bounded, _everywhere_ , like she couldn’t get to her destination fast enough.  
Semblance. Speed. Rose Petals.  
_What the **hell** is a Semblance?!_  
But he tried to keep up. “Um…Miss Ro—sorry—Ruby?” She looked at him appreciatively. He grinned. “Could you remember that I’m not as fast as you? And that I don’t actually know where I am?” He questioned, just as timid and shy as she was.  
Ruby blinked, then whacked her forehead. “Sorry. I forgot.” She muttered, but she stopped bounded and stayed by him as she guided him through the lab—house. _House_.  
  
“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby sounded out as soon as they entered the main outside living space.  
Qrow turned to them. “Hey,” He greeted, not at all perturbed that Ruby had raced over to him, or was hanging off his arm, or that Oscar was staring rudely.  
“Was there a reason you wanted to talk to us?” Ruby asked, as her uncle dishevelled her hair.  
“Yeah, kiddo, I need a favour.” He started.  
Ruby slipped from his arm, and stood on her own feet, looking as joyful, but she nodded.  
  
Qrow looked at Oscar.  
“Hey, pipsqueak, how much do you know about any of this? Do you have any questions for me?” He questioned.  
Was there a dictionary present? Oscar felt he like needed one.  
“Yeah. What’s a Semblance?” Oscar blurted out.  
Both of them blinked at him in amazement.  
Oscar recoiled. “Yeah. I, um, I’ve never actually met Huntsmen and Huntress’ before…” He said nervously.  
Ruby’s expression immediately turned open, joyful to the extent she looked absolutely downright _gleeful_.  
While Qrow’s turned blank, and he looked to Ruby. “Yeah, so, my favour is that you don’t let this kid outta your sight. Protect him so he doesn’t do anything stupid.” He said deadpanned.  
Oscar really wasn’t sure if he should be offended. Because _excuse you_ , that wasn’t an answer to the _Semblance_ thing, nor was he sure he should even warrant protecting since this girl obviously had better things she could do—  
“No problem!” Ruby Rose said with determination.  
And he was now stuck with her. Apparently. _How_?  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Ruby Rose took her assignment with determination he hadn’t seen anyone take anything before. She was extremely serious. She also was always around.  
Oscar likened her to a guard dog. Not that he could understand why he needed one.  
_Oscar._ Ozpin started.  
And there went his peaceful day.  
Oscar outwardly groaned and put away his book, getting Ruby’s attention fast.  
Yep. There was a need for Ruby to act like she did. Thanks for that.  
And he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to help with that.  
“Um. Miss Ruby?” He questioned.  
“What’s up?” She asked curiously, her full attention already on him.  
“Um, you know weapons, right?” He questioned.  
Her face lit up with such glee, then he was bulldozed with a billion words.  
He noted that she was much better at explaining things, then her uncle and Ozpin were.  
  
Oscar noted she also explained her terms, obviously seeing his confusion.  
She even double checked when she came to a Huntsmen phrase she thought he didn’t know.  
There were some that once she mentioned them, came flashing into his mind, via Ozpin, but she didn’t need to know that; he’d hate to crash her party. She seemed to be on a roll.  
This girl barely stopped for breath.  
He even got the _Semblance_ explanation. Finally.  
Everyone apparently had one. Nice.  
  
_You should spar with her._ Ozpin advised.  
That sounded dangerous. Extremely so.  
Ruby looked nervous for some reason. “Is something wrong?” He questioned. Perhaps he missed a cue, or something.  
“Could I show you Crescent Rose?” She asked, shyly.  
Oscar blinked, even more so, when Ozpin offered no explanation as to what those two words meant. “Um. You’re gonna have to tell me what that is.” Oscar reminded.  
Before he could blink Ruby lit up again, and actually _vanished_. Um. Okay, then.  
  
Naturally, of course, Crescent Rose turned out to be a _weapon_.  
She explained it with much more words, and meanings.  
_It’s the most dangerous weapon designed_. Ozpin supplied, _helpfully._  
She could happily cleave him in two, and he’d never know it.  
Spar? _With that?_ No thanks. Oscar liked being alive.  
  
“Ozpin said it’s the most dangerous designed.” Oscar mimicked.  
Ruby almost looked delighted as she nodded.  
And it happened to unfurl into a goddamn scythe bigger then she was.  
Yep. Sparring. _How?!_  
All he had was a piece of wood.  
Oscar could almost feel Ozpin’s abhorrence at him for his choice of wording over describing the cane.  
_She needs to learn how to fight without it. She doesn’t know hand-to-hand._ Ozpin said, and he sided his head when he talked.  
Ruby was starting to see that as a sign Ozpin was speaking. “What’s up?” She questioned.  
“Uh. Ozpin wants us to do hand-to-hand sparring?” Oscar questioned.  
Ruby looked saddened that she wouldn’t be using her scythe, but looked understanding at the same time, because one, he had no weapon, and two, he had no weapons _experience_.  
Ruby looked at him curiously. “Do…you know how to fight?” She asked.  
“Nope!” He said.  
Ruby grinned. “Neither! It’ll be fun!” She said happily at the fact he wasn’t experienced, so she wouldn’t land on her butt like every time she sparred with Yang.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby didn’t know how to place her thumbs.  
Oscar learnt quicker than she did. But she had speed on her side. Something he didn’t have, and she used it to her advantage.  
Ozpin seemed fine with Oscar learning at his own pace for the time being. Oscar seemed subconsciously grasping at memories to further help him on his own without abhorrence if he didn’t realise he was doing it. Ozpin also seemed fine in knocking Ruby to the ground every now and then, which every time it happened, Oscar apologised profoundly for. Ruby never seemed to hold it against him, though.  
  
Ozpin, at one point more or less demanded that the rest of the students’ do the same type of training, hand-to-hand, and use of different weapons so they didn’t need to rely solely on their own. Qrow seemed to understand and made them get straight into practising.  
The remaining members of team JNPR seemed better at following Qrow’s order then Ozpin’s echoes.  
Oscar got the flash of red, fire and a dragon when he asked why.  
And he didn’t ask again when he got the torrent of emotions that went with it.  
They were similar to the emotions that awoke him at night that came from his nightmares of old day wars and a woman, _Salem_ , who he feared beyond reasoning, he feared the special demands that would vanquish her. Of a fear that if that special requirement be in Salem’s hand, — what it could do to her, it could do to him in the same heartbeat.  
Every time he dreamed of every encounter with Salem, he fled his nightmares in horror.  
He’d apologise one day. If he ever could.  
  
./.  
  
Oscar found that most days they had off, he’d find himself in the library, working his way through one book to the next, Ozpin’s memories helping him out with some of them. Oscar noted that the memories needed to be prodded for them to pop up, and reading seemed the best way to go about it, otherwise whatever part of memory or piece of information that was recalled would literally blurt out of his mouth without his consent and say so on the matter.  
And when that happened all he ended up doing was apologising for it.  
  
He heard the rush of wind before he felt her. It had been enough times since he met Ruby that he no longer jumped five metres in the air when she randomly appeared out of nowhere.  
“You like books?” Ruby questioned, suddenly seated next to him.  
Oscar recoiled and turned his head to look at her. “Uh, yeah!” He stuttered, while he said he was used to it, didn’t mean it no longer didn’t freak him out.  
But he was trying. She didn’t need to know that. His first blurt out about her eyes made her iffy around him as it was.  
  
Ruby smiled at him. “What’s yours about?” She asked curiously and open.  
Oscar blinked at her. “It’s actually about the area around Mistral.” He told her, if he knew she was going to ask him questions, he would have gotten a different book.  
Ruby cocked her head. “Like a map?” She questioned.  
Oscar couldn’t help but chuckle. “Similar. But more helpful. Mistral is huge, and I don’t want to get lost.” Oscar said.  
  
Soon enough Ruby was nodding her head. “That’s fair. Anything interesting?” She asked, bringing her feet up to curl under her so she was sitting cross-legged next to him.  
Oscar wasn’t quite sure what the girl would find interesting. He didn’t even know what _he_ found interesting. Though, judging from their previous conversation, she liked her career, and she adored her huge-ass weapon.  
“…Every sector and floor as a weapon shop.” Oscar said, without trying to sound like he was questioning if she would like the quip.  
Ruby froze and stared at him. “Seriously?” She asked in awe.  
It was apparently the right thing to say because she lent against him to see the book more closely. “Where does it say that?! Qrow’s been holding out on me!” She screeched.  
Why did he get the feeling that when they went out next, he was going to be visiting a lot of weapon shops?  
  
./.  
  
Ruby had apparently drawn the shorter straw.  
Not that Oscar quite knew what that meant in the scheme of things, or why it meant she was huffing and stamping her feet.  
Oscar looked at her with concern. “…Are you okay?” He asked.  
She kept grumbling. Ozpin stayed quiet. Oscar swore he could hear Qrow laughing in the background.  
“Why me? I can’t do this?” Ruby finally said loud enough.  
Qrow’s laughed harder. “Just take the pipsqueak with you!” Qrow said. “But get out of this house!” He ordered.  
Ruby grumbled, but then looked at Oscar apologetically. “Sorry, Oscar looks like you’re coming with me.” Ruby told him.  
Oscar cocked his head at her. This wasn’t newsworthy, he didn’t go far without her freaking in the first place that she was shirting her duties to protect him. Protect him from what? The rabid dust balls?  
  
“Don’t forget to go armed!” Qrow yelled.  
Armed for Ruby meant her scythe, transformed and was in its holster on her back. For, Oscar, it meant tackling his bag because the cane’s hilt was too bulky for anyone’s pockets without it catching eyes of everyone in the vicinity and had a higher chance of getting stolen. But it did mean he was more vulnerable while it took him to get the cane out before he could start whacking anyone.  
The cane apparently had more uses, but Oscar excelled at being bad at using it. Or any weapon, actually. Ruby, aside from Ozpin seemed the only one who didn’t look, or sound exasperated when he dropped the damn thing, or missed entirely.  
Not that he could judge the rest of team JNPR, as he didn’t spend that much time with them alone.  
Jaune seemed to always have a negative frown, Nora had gotten over her enthusiasm at him (he was apparently “boring” now), and Ren, he couldn’t tell what that boy thought.  
He could read Ruby better.  
  
Oscar found out the reason they were leaving the house was for restocking purposes.  
He tried not to look like he stuck to her side like glue, but it felt like it. He was so nervous he realised he had developed a nervous tick to keep his hands on his bag traps, and not let go.  
“You really do look like I’ve kidnapped you, Oscar…” Ruby started.  
Oscar nearly tripped and stared at her incredulously.  
Ruby then started laughing. “Finally! A different expression!” She celebrated happily, skipping on her toes and twirled around to face him, so she was walking backwards. She had a huge smile on her face.  
  
Ruby didn’t mind walking backwards. Oscar really couldn’t tell why. He was more worried the girl would trip, or walk into something, or someone.  
“What do you say we check out those weapon ships?” She asked.  
Yep. They weren’t returning anytime soon.  
  
Ruby was chatting someone’s ear off about differing weapon ammo types.  
This seemed to be the only time the girl excelled at talking for extremely long periods of time, without dissolving into goo at the mere thought of making conversation with a stranger.  
Something felt wrong.  
_Ozpin?_ He questioned.  
He was swamped with a feeling of caution. Similar to when he saw that man at the station.  
He looked back to Ruby, who hadn’t seemed any different, nor did the man she was talking to.  
But the people around him changed in an instant. They all seemed threatening. His hand automatically went to an empty space, and he heard Ozpin mentally say something, clearly a curse word, judging from the tone, in some weird language that he hadn’t seen the memory for yet.  
  
“Oscar!” Ruby suddenly yelled as he was shoved by an aggressor.  
He crashed into the dirt road, and he saw her pull out her scythe and transform it.  
_Get up!_ Ozpin cautioned.  
Oscar attempted to do so, but with a pointy sword pointed in his direction? Not likely.  
Ruby had vanished for a second before she was hauling him up to his feet next to her. She had her scythe out in full view.  
“What’s going on?!” She yelled at the man who had brandished the sword.  
Who grinned. And not in a very nice way. Oscar felt his skin crawl, and he looked to Ruby, who’s eyed darkened, and he got that cautioning feeling again, and edged behind her and held onto her cloak.  
“You seem like an intelligent little girly.” He started, with a cackle. “Give us your money, and your weapons, and you can scamp on home with your lives.” He said, his tone not civil, nor promising.  
  
Oscar knew that getting out his cane would draw more attention they didn’t need, but he felt rage at this man, for what he said and the urge the whack him hard was rising.  
Ruby gave him a brief look, and he gave her cloak a simple tug for her to know he was holding it.  
“And if I don’t?” She asked.  
“Then we’ll be doing this the hard way.” He said, with a group flanking him.  
Oscar looked at them incredulously, had they not seen the massive-ass scythe in her hands?  
Ruby gave a hand movement, he barely recalled her explaining the other day, and immediately let go, only for her to vanish in a fast rush of red rose petals.  
Then the rest of the group collapsed one by one before she had time to reappear back by Oscar’s side, with not one hair out of place.  
Ruby slammed the butt of her scythe into the ground as if to emphasise its size: her point, while she set off a gunshot, that many hadn’t realised the scythe carried.  
“How’re ‘bout you guys leave, and you can still live?” She asked dangerously.  
They barely looked back as they ran.  
  
Ruby turned to him, with a frantic, panicked look over her face.  
“Are you okay?” She asked while transforming her weapon back to fit her holster.  
Oscar nodded. “Sorry that I wasn’t much help.” He said, annoyed with himself.  
Ruby regarded him. “Was that your first time?” She questioned.  
“Technically,” Oscar told her.  
Ruby blinked in confusion before she realised she had forgotten. “Right…” She said awkwardly. “Well, it’s okay, lesson learned, right? Now you know what you need to do.” She embellished.  
Oscar gave a second to ponder that she was right in that regard. And that she was kind.  
Ruby gave him a warm smile. “What say you that we kinda don’t tell Qrow about this, and hurry up with the list he gave us?” Ruby asked.  
That sounded fair.  
  
Whelp.  
Angry dust balls turned out to be every day angry civilians low on lien.  
And Oscar was determined never to be her liability again.  
And that meant doing something about this cane-weapon, apparently-not-just-wood thing.  
And being able to carry it without the use of a bag — either he needed bigger pockets or a different idea.  
  
In all of Ozpin’s recent memories, the man hadn’t been required to squirrel the weapon away, as he had no need to hide it.  
Oscar had no such luck, anyone from Salem’s pack could be out and see it, and he’d be quick work for them. Thanks to Ozpin, he knew that even Ruby, with all her might, wouldn’t be able to hold up against any of them for long.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby yelled at Qrow once they got back, something about heavy loads and more helpful people would have been nice.  
Oscar could agree, it was nightfall by the time they came back.  
“I’m starving!” Ruby groaned, not aware she was leaning against Oscar heavily.  
“Have you eaten?” Jaune asked.  
Ruby glared. “If I had, I wouldn’t be hungry!” She said. “We were out for lunch!” She continued.  
The angry dust balls had taken their spare time from eating.  
Qrow gave them a confused look but shrugged. “Nothing’s stopping you from eating now.” Qrow said, pointing at the food.  
Ruby just groaned, as if no one had understood what she had been meaning from the start.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar stared at the weapon in his hand, he furled and unfurled it several times while thinking as he sat on his bed. He went over the recalled memories of the cane’s construction in his mind as he studied the release mechanism. Clicking it in, or twisting it a certain way, locked the hilt.  
An idea struck him as he stood up to slip his arms through his orange braces to let them swing down around his hips, as he turned to the mirror tucked into the corner, he went over to it as he took the weapon with him.  
He then stuck the weapon through his back belt-loop of his trousers, he jumped a few times, thankful that he had kicked off his boots ages ago, and noticed the weapon hadn’t moved or dislodged itself as he jumped about. Oscar went about untucking his shirt.  
  
The weapon then vanished on his person, and away from prying eyes.  
That was simple. No more bag. He mimicked retrieving the weapon several times, and it worked every time. He felt immensely calmer with the cane on hand, then in his bag.  
The only problem was what he needed to do about his braces.  
_Maybe you should try reversing them_. Ozpin suggested.  
There was the other problem solved.  
_Your shirt is filthy._ Ozpin piped up again to say.  
Talk about _rude_.  
It wasn’t as if he had another shirt to wear!  
  
./.  
  
Qrow and Ozpin had observed that within the short amount of time, team RNJR (it was team RNJR now, and not JNPR, apparently), had gotten better in differing their fighting abilities.  
Ruby was able to not suck at hand-to-hand unless she was about to go up an experienced fighter, then they supposed they’d all be screwed if they did.  
Oscar, while mastering the ability to use hand-to-hand, hadn’t mastered his own weapon, strangely.  
Ozpin hadn’t seemed to be that perturbed by this, though, it caused Qrow to shrug, and find more liquor.  
Great role model.  
That, Oscar got a reprimand about.  
  
No one, but Ruby seemed able to use Crescent Rose, with that they left the scythe well alone, and for Ruby’s use alone.  
With shimmering gold eyes, Oscar went over to Jaune’s modified _Crocea Mors_ , only to turn and hand it out to Ruby. “Your next weapon, Miss Rose.” Oscar voiced with two tones.  
Ruby blinked but nodded as she took the blade. “And who…?” Ruby asked.  
Oscar grinned in a weird way that the boy never did, but Ozpin always had. “Shall be Oscar and myself, Miss Rose.” He said.  
Ruby did _not_ like the sound of that.  
It sounded like a threat.  
  
./.  
  
They soon realised that whatever plan Ozpin had, hadn’t gone accordingly.  
While Ruby was able to master hurling Jaune’s modified sword in its many forms around with moves only slightly adapted from Crescent Rose — Oscar still hadn’t mastered his own weapon, and the boy had become increasingly frustrated with himself because he knew he should know how to handle the weapon. He had lifetimes of doing such.  
  
Ruby watched the difference between when Ozpin was in control, and when Oscar was.  
Their standings were completely different and did not compliment each other at all. It might have, had there been two bodies involved and not just the one. But that was all they had to work with.  
Oscar’s body was literally revolting against its self.  
She watched back and forth as the boy got more and more frustrated, that she found it time to take the cane away, just in case he broke it.  
“Why don’t you spar with Jaune for a little bit.” She said as she watched.  
Both boys turned to her with astonished blinks.  
  
“Why?” Jaune asked in confusion, seeing as it was his off day.  
“Just trust me on this, please?” Ruby pleaded.  
Both boys looked back to each other, Jaune shrugged. “Sure.” He noted, as he set the distance he flicked Oscar on the back of his head in familiarity as he went. “You heard her.” He admonished.  
They both readied themselves, and Ruby found her hunch correct — their fighting styles were similar, more similar then Oscar to Ozpin were, anyway.  
Now, all Ruby had to do was somehow get Jaune to tell her about his mentoring video, that she shouldn’t know about, and they’d be set.  
  
./.  
  
Oscar had set about heading back into the house, pleading a timeout, allowing Ruby to catch Jaune’s attention by tapping his arm.  
“How did you learn to better your fighting skills with your sword and shield?” She questioned.  
Jaune looked at her, as startled as anything before he looked crushed.  
Ruby almost hated to bring it up, but Oscar needed this.  
“I, uh, I have this one video, I guess you could call it a tutorial. Pyrrha gave it—gave it to me in case she was never…never around.” Jaune attempted to say.  
Ruby patted his arm in consolidation. “Would you mind if I took a look? I think it might help.” Ruby told him.  
Jaune blinked at her, and she saw the flash of pain go past from deep in his eyes. “Sure, I’ll send it to your scroll.” He sighed.  
Ruby smiled sadly. “Thanks, Jaune. You can stop sparring if you want.” Ruby told him in consolidation.  
Jaune nodded and wasn’t able to say much else.  
  
./.  
  
Ruby could see the alert from Jaune on her scroll when she came to collect it, after telling Oscar he could rest for the rest of the day. The boy almost lit up in glee and fled off towards the library. How she wished she could join him, cocooned with the safety of each and every books’ pages.  
But she had study to do. From the file, and the many different shots at random intervals, Ruby could guess the video in its entirety was made up of smaller ones going over the basic things, stuff Jaune didn’t need anymore, to the more rougher trials that she had witnessed Jaune using once.  
She lost count of how many times she repeated the first trial of feet placing and weight bearing until she was able to understand what Pyrrha was trying to get the lesson to and remember it well enough to teach it back to Oscar.  
  
./.  
  
By the next several times, Oscar was able to at least hold the cane properly, even if he did forget where to place his feet, and lean out of his stance every so often when he got exhausted.  
The movements were foreign to Ozpin, so his memories were clashing, and Oscar found himself in the middle of it. In a thousand years, Oscar was the first to have a differing and revolting stand that didn’t mimic his predecessor.  
  
But when Oscar did get those movements right, Ruby had to use her speed to duck out the way of precise attacks and parries to her borrowed weapon, and this was the boy without him using his semblance and aura. This was him just using his instincts.  
Ruby found it was an extremely bad thing to do — think, while battling Oscar when he got the basics right. Once she was sent flying across the field, it was only her speed that saved her from toppling over the railing and into the depths of Mistral below.  
“I am so sorry!” Oscar screamed, dropping the cane in fright that he nearly participated in killing her.  
Ruby looked up from kneeling as she panted. “No harm done, Oscar.” She panted, as she got back up on her knees.  
Oscar looked at her in fright.  
Ruby resolved to keep her guard up unless she wanted to accidentally find out exactly how high up they were. And she didn’t exactly want to see that expression on Oscar’s face ever again, she didn’t want to see him that close to crying, either.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
“I’m taking Oscar out!” Ruby yelled from somewhere in the house.  
Oscar jumped, having not known this.  
“Be back before dark!” Qrow yelled from somewhere else.  
Ruby suddenly appeared next to him, and he gave her a once over.  
“We’re going somewhere?” He questioned.  
Ruby nodded. “Yeah, I wanna get something, which means you gotta come along!” Ruby insisted.  
Oscar gave her an amused look. “I wasn’t protesting, I would’ve liked some warning though!” He told her.  
Ruby blinked, then grinned gleefully. “Okay! You won’t regret it!” She said happily.  
  
Oscar really didn’t mind getting dragged out the house, he did mind the warning Jaune gave them before leaving though, about the increase of bandits.  
Because they were always fun.  
Oscar looked at Ruby. “Um. Where exactly are we going?” He asked, noting that she had her folded scythe on better display than the previous time they went out.  
Before Oscar got his answer, the girl was suddenly plastered against a nearby shop window.  
Oscar blinked, and he walked over to her, watching her in high amusement. Then to the display that she was drooling over.  
It seemed some type of sweet bakery.  
  
Cookies. Plate. Inhaling. White. Family.  
Oscar took in Ruby again and noted she was staring at the display. “Cookies.” Oscar blurted out.  
Ruby turned to him and nodded. “I like them, and since I’ve run out…” Ruby stalled.  
Oscar noted the price. “Wouldn’t it be easier to buy and make them yourself?” He questioned before a flash of warning came over and the image of fire.  
Ruby chuckled nervously. “Yeah, haha, no, I can’t cook.” Ruby said.  
Oscar blinked the memory away, it was duly noted. “…I can though?” He questioned. “If you don’t mind that is?” Oscar said.  
  
Ruby stared at him. “…You wouldn’t mind if I asked?” Ruby asked in awe. Oscar shook his head, then stalled in alarm when she teared up. “Thanks!” She said.  
It was alarming to see tears. He didn’t like them. “I think I saw some to make in the store we were at before…” Oscar tried to steer her away from crying.  
Ruby nodded. “Sure! I’ll take you!” She insisted, then bounded down the road.  
Change of plans then.  
  
Oscar noted through Ruby’s continuing babble and through Ozpin’s memory, (seriously, where did she put an entire plate?!) that her favourite was chocolate chip. He also got the impression she hadn’t had home-made in a long time.  
  
By the time they returned, the other members of team RNJR seemed out, Oscar couldn’t pin point what chores which had, but one of them had restocking, and the other pair had sentry, Qrow was most likely either doing what Ozpin asked him to do (gather information and manpower), or at a bar somewhere downtown Mistral.  
So, they effectively had the entire house and kitchen to themselves.  
  
Ruby bounded over to him.  
“Can I help?” She questioned curiously.  
Oscar’s mind revisited the flaming oven. He eyed her and tried to figure out how to tell her not to without hurting her feelings. “Um…You could…go get the bowls?” He asked.  
Ruby grinned. “Sure!” And was off in a cloud of rose petals.  
Crisis averted then.  
  
Ruby knew not to go anywhere near the oven. Ovens hated her.  
So, once she felt like she couldn’t be any more help (she grasped every mixing bowl and utensil she could find), she backed off to the bench to watch as Oscar doled out measurements that really didn’t mean anything to her, outside of the fact that once cooked meant she could have cookies.  
And that was really all that mattered.  
  
Oscar’s cookies didn’t make it far past Ruby, who, once out the oven, descended upon them in one fell swoop, and like that, they were gone.  
Oscar could barely blink in surprise.  
That was faster than in Ozpin’s memory.  
He doubted anyone else would get any.  
“…Should I make more?” He questioned.  
Ruby stalled with the last cookie half way between her mouth and eaten, and just realised what she had done. “Whoops.” She muttered.  
It caused Oscar to laugh, but prepare another batch. “As long as you breathe between cookies this time, Miss Ruby.” He cautioned.  
“Absolutely!” She promised.  
  
In the end, Oscar would need to either give her them one by one or hide them around the compound.  
Hiding them was always a fun way to spend a day off since Ruby spent the day half way between begging him, and cursing his name under ever curse she knew under the sun when she couldn’t find them. He always gave her the amount he had hidden.  
The rest of team RNJR and Qrow knew on those particular days to make themselves scarce because they would end up as collateral damage.  
No one, but Oscar it seemed, was safe on the Cookie Hunt Day.  
_No one._  
  
./.  
  
It came around to Ruby’s restocking day again, which meant Oscar too, had to come along.  
It was then that Ruby noticed Oscar didn’t have his bag.  
“Hey, Oscar?” Ruby questioned, not paying attention to anything else but her train of thought.  
Oscar looked at her. “Yeah?” He answered.  
“Where’s your cane?” She asked.  
Oscar, seeing a projectile, acted immediately and subconsciously to bring up his hilt to block it, causing Ruby to yelp in surprise when she heard the clash ring out.  
“These people don’t seem like very nice people, Miss Ruby,” Oscar noted lightly as if he hadn’t just saved her life.  
Ruby stared at him shakily, before she too took in the number of weapons being pointed at them, and with a split-second choice she gathered herself and Oscar and fled back to the compound.  
She didn’t let Oscar leave her immediate sight for a while. Oscar didn’t mind and knew he was able to help protect her too, and he could only do that when she was close.  
It was only afterwards that Oscar noted the dent in the cane where the projectile made contact.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
“Hey, you,” Qrow started, whacking the back of Oscar’s head, who let out a yelp at the contact, twirling to the older man with a pout as his hands cradled the pained area. Qrow laughed at his expression. “How does Oz rate your progress?” Qrow asked curiously.  
Oscar cocked his head. _You’re doing exceedingly well. As are the others._ Ozpin told him and didn’t outright ask for permission to tell Qrow himself.  
“Oz…?” Oscar questioned out loud, in confusing concern. “Are you…?” He questioned.  
_This is natural, Oscar. You will be fine_. What Ozpin meant, suddenly came into his mind. And it _hurt_. So much that Oscar keened forward, and held his forehead.  
“Kid!” Qrow sounded out in alarm, reaching out to help steady Oscar, his concern going up a notch when he saw Oscar was crying.  
  
“You’re—You’re going?” Oscar asked, not knowing he was outwardly speaking, and making Qrow worse.  
_Not going in a sense, Oscar. You know this. Fade, is a better term._ Ozpin told him.  
He even sounded tired for the first time.  
“When?” Oscar was immediately asking.  
_It takes time. While this happens, I won’t be able to talk as much, or help you as much as we did in the start. …Could you apologise to Qrow for me if we don’t have enough time for me to say goodbye? I never did say that to him properly._ Ozpin asked.  
Oscar might have been annoyed by Ozpin constantly, but he never exactly wished the elder to leave.  
“You can’t…?” Oscar asked.  
_Only if we run out of time, I’m still here until then._ Ozpin assured.  
  
Oscar pawed at his eyes, and finally noticed Qrow’s expression.  
“Sorry, Qrow…” Oscar started.  
“…Are you okay?” He questioned.  
Oscar shook his head. “Not really. For your first question, Oz says we’re good, we could probably have more practical practice, I got that feeling.” Oscar told him.  
Qrow stared at him. “That doesn’t answer what’s up with the waterworks, pipsqueak.” Qrow told him.  
Oscar gave a weak chuckle. “Ozpin’s fading a little,” Oscar said.  
Qrow stared at him wide-eyed. “That happens?” He questioned slowly.  
_It does, and there is no time limit, I could be talking to you, and suddenly be gone, or it could be gradual. Our last was sudden._ Ozpin told him, Oscar sided his head to listen, trying to not let the memory overwhelm him.  
_…Do we tell Qrow and the others?_ Oscar asked.  
_They will need to know._ Ozpin said.  
For the first time, Oscar felt his head stop buzzing for the first time for a long time. Oscar gave out a high-pitched whine as he struggled to find Ozpin, and all he got was a confirmation that Ozpin was still there, but exhausted.  
But he was still there. But Oscar would need to rely on himself for Qrow.  
  
Oscar stood up properly, his back straight, and he looked to Qrow with a steadfast that made Qrow blink in amazement, having not seen such an Ozpin expression filtering through to Oscar.  
“It happens, Oz can’t say if he’ll go gradual or sudden like his predecessor, so I can’t tell you exactly when he’ll fade completely, he won’t be able to show up as much as he has been previously, it takes up too much energy now.” Oscar said.   
Qrow looked as if the news upset him, but he nodded. “You’ll tell me when he leaves completely, alright?” He questioned in a smaller tone.  
  
Oscar nodded. “Oz said we should tell the others as well. …I’m not sure how to say it though…” Oscar mumbled.  
Ozpin had been teaching them as closely as he was teaching Oscar. Jaune had finally lost that scowl of his recently. Ruby had only recently let him out of her sight, but only as long as they were in the compound.  
Would this change how they saw him? Would he still be as useful when Ozpin faded completely? What if they saw Oscar as the one who took Ozpin away? What…What Qrow and Ruby’s reaction be?  
They wouldn’t hate him, would they?  
  
The former students reacted with confusion.  
“Ozpin doesn’t stay forever?” Ruby asked in confusion.  
Oscar shook his head. “Think of it as an energy convergence, the stored energy dissipates eventually.” Oscar told her.  
Jaune and Ren looked to each other in the same confusion, while Oscar couldn’t place Nora’s expression.  
“I just assumed he would.” Ruby said, with an apologetic smile.  
Oscar shook his head. “You wouldn’t have been the only one, Miss Ruby.” He told her.  
“So, what happens if he leaves suddenly, say tomorrow, what happens to you?” Jaune asked.  
Oscar blinked. “Nothing happens to me, Mister Arc, I still have his memories. The only difference is that Ozpin won’t be around spectrally to help us.” Oscar told him.  
  
Oscar saw Jaune flinch when he said his name.  
Right. Ozpin called him that. Probably not the best thing.  
_Field trip_. Was Ozpin’s small tired remark, still making Oscar’s head turn.  
“Huh? Oh.” Oscar muttered, then looked to Qrow. “We talked before about having more practical experience?” Oscar questioned.  
Qrow looked blank, before he understood. “Right. Field trip time, kiddies!” He ordered.  
There was a resounding groan of annoyance at that.  
  
./.  
  
Qrow, and Ozpin’s remark of “field trip” quite literally meant Qrow dropped them off in the wilderness, and left them to fend for themselves, with an objective, and a time limit to do said objective in.  
“You know, when they said field trip, this wasn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Oscar grumbled.  
Ruby laughed. “And you’re the one who said it!” She said while laughing.  
Oscar groaned. “Don’t remind me!” He grumbled.  
Ruby giggled in good nature.  
“Uh, guys?” Jaune called, making them look over to them. “You’re kinda making to much noise.” He noted.  
His warning came a tad too late, and their objective: a pack of Grimm Beowolves, stormed them, causing them all to scream in fright at being ambushed.  
  
Ruby, quite literally seeing everyone scatter, and noted Oscar was a tad slower, ran over to him to haul him over her back and got outta dodge, ignoring his surprised yelp when she did, or the fact he clung on really tightly.  
Oscar nearly screamed when she reformed to take out her weapon only to rush off again to fight.  
Much to his delight, he _didn’t_ scream when she flung him of, so he could get in a direct hit when she saw an opening he could use.  
“Miss Ruby Rose! Now!” He yelled, having pinned one down, and he barely got out of dodge for her to crash down on it.  
“We did it!” Ruby celebrated having first done the combo completely for the first time.  
Oscar grinned, before they went onto the next one.  
  
By nightfall, they were exhausted. They took care of the little problem, in record time too. But that didn’t mean they cleared Qrow’s list of objectives. One was still to survive and not kill each other until he got back.  
Jackass.  
Oscar watched as Nora flopped down onto her bedroll. “I’m beat!” She yelled. Which totally wasn’t an idiom in of itself. She never got tired.  
“We did do one part of our objective in half the time Qrow gave us.” Ren acknowledged.  
“Do you think we get high marks for that?” Ruby questioned.  
They all turned to Oscar expectantly. Oscar watched them, before laughing. “Who knows!”  
They probably wouldn’t.  
  
./.  
  
Oscar sat up fast, waking as quickly as his fear left him panting and staring at his hand indescribably.  
“…Oscar?” Ruby’s voice called from her bedroll.  
Oscar flinched violently, but his head flung to her direction. He watched as she rubbed her eyes tiredly at him. “Miss Ruby? Sorry, did I wake you?” He questioned, trying to leave his fear back in the nightmare he had. She didn’t need to know them. Or think he feared what she could do in his nightmares.    
  
Ruby shook her head and crawled a little out of her sleeping bag to sit on her legs, while rubbing her eyes. “Did you have a nightmare?” She questioned with a yawn.  
Oscar flinched. “Something like that.” Oscar muttered.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Ruby offered.  
Oscar stared. There was no way in hell. “…Maybe some other time, Miss Ruby, you don’t need to have nightmares too.” Oscar told her.  
Ruby looked to him, then shrugged. “Are you going to be able to go back to sleep?” She asked.  
Oscar looked up to the sky to note the time. “Possibly not.” He said. Ruby yawning caused him to chuckle. “But don’t let that stop you from going back to sleep.” He told her.  
Ruby yawned again as she nodded. “‘Kay, nighty night Oscar.” She mumbled as she crawled back into her bedroll.  
“Goodnight Miss Ruby.” He told her.  
  
Oscar regarded her for a little time, trying to sort out if his nightmare would ever come to pass. He doubted it, since Ruby was like how she was. She really was kind. From what he could recall, she was righteous to a fault — so her siding with Salem was extremely slim on that note. She was sweet, since she like chocolate chip cookies. She was cheerful, and not at all angry as she had been in his nightmare. Everything she did was careful and with such love, she could have hated him on the spot, but instead she was open and receptive. She could have acted more in sparring, she clearly could have, if his memory served, he knew how well she could take down Grimm. She never once turned that strength on her peers, or on him. She tended to everyone, including him when they were upset, even when he had nightmares. In a way, in contrast to his nightmare, she was downright innocent and _naïve_.  
And she was kinda pret—  
_Do we need to talk about the Birds and the Bees?_ Ozpin’s voice suddenly asked.  
Oscar blinked as he was thrown out of his concentration. _We need to talk about the_ what _and the_ what _? How did we get from Ruby to insects…?_ Oscar questioned, high in confusion.  
  
Oscar felt the wave of annoyance Ozpin sent him. Oscar literally had no clue how it went from Ruby to insects.  
_I meant in a more of a romantic reasoning, Oscar_. Ozpin replied.  
Oscar glared at him mentally, once he clicked in understanding: paling before turning absolutely red. _Uh. No. Just no. I’m good. No need. Nope. Rude. That’s rude? Yep. Nu-huh. I’ll ask thanks._  
Ozpin was now laughing at him since he was rambling.  
Perfect. Just what he needed.  
  
./.  
  
Trips and hunts continued much on this vein for several months.  
By then they were totally lost at where they stood with each other in terms of battling skills.  
_Why don’t we make it into a friendly competition, and count each Grimm one takes down?_ Ozpin asked one night, causing Oscar to side his head at Ozpin suddenly talking.  
“Huh.” Oscar voiced, getting everyone’s attention, Jaune looked from tending the fire, Nora paused from hanging upside down in a nearby tree, Ren looked exasperated by his girlfriend for the umpteenth time that day, and Ruby edged forward on her knees to listen in curiously. “You guys said we’re having trouble knowing where we stand with our own strengths, yes?” Oscar asked. He got nods from both Jaune and Ruby. “Oz suggests we count each Grimm we take down for one match, and see if we can better ourselves upon that number in the next battle.” Oscar summed up.  
  
Nora fell from her branch onto Ren, who groaned, Jaune blinked, while Ruby looked as if Christmas had come early. “YES! Sign me up!” Nora yelled.  
“Looks like that’s a thing now! Thanks!” Ruby told him.  
Oscar just nodded awkwardly.  
It wasn’t as if there was going to be a shortage of Grimm.  
  
“But hang on!” Nora yelled, getting back up in a heartbeat. “There needs to be a punishment for the loser!” She yelled.  
Ren sighed. “Nora…” He chastised.  
Nora pouted. “As if it wouldn’t work.” She muttered.  
Oscar looked between them all. “Alright. What would consolidate a … a punishment?” Oscar asked, just a tad afraid of what she would come up with.  
It was agreed on that aside from bragging rights, for the winner, all chores and errands from the winner would fall to the loser for one day.  
  
Qrow was left extremely confused once the children came back with Ruby yelling she had over four hundred hit points, with the next day off from chores.  
“…Do I want to know?” Qrow asked.  
“Miss Ruby won today, so she has bragging rights for the day.” Oscar told him.  
Qrow stared at him in annoyance because that did not help him at all.  
“Oscar! Oscar!” She yelled as she raced over to them.  
Oscar blinked at the suddenly change. “What’s wrong?” He asked in concern.  
She shook her head while bounding on her toes in frenzy. “Can you make cookies?” She asked with untold energy.  
“Sure!” Oscar nodded.  
Before Qrow could say anything else, Ruby had rushed around Oscar, and suddenly he was left alone.  
The hell.  
When did they get so close? Qrow really hoped Ruby asked permission to pick the boy up like she had just done. Piggybacks were a thing.  
It wasn’t something he was about to write to Tai about, _that’s_ for sure.  
_And why cookies?!_  
And why wasn’t it turning out to be a Cookie Hunt Day?!  
Qrow really did need another drink.  
  
When Ruby settled down, Oscar went out in search for Qrow.  
“Hey, Qrow?” Oscar questioned, he got a grunt in return.  
“Do we have enough lien that I can get some new clothes?” Oscar asked.  
Qrow leaned back over the lounge to look at him. He seemed to be squinting. “Sure, kiddo. Make sure to take Ruby with you.” Qrow said, fetching a lien card, and chucking it at him.  
Oscar nodded and caught the card. “Miss Ruby!” He yelled.  
Ruby appeared in a heartbeat. “Hey!” She said happily.  
“Mind coming out with me for a second?” He asked.  
Ruby grinned. “Sure! Where are we going?” She asked, skipping ahead to the front door.  
“I kinda need new clothes.” Oscar told her.  
She seemed to stall, whatever her reason made was, made Qrow start to laugh.  
  
For whatever reason, Ruby couldn’t look at him once he changed either. Was it the fact he chose a black shirt instead of white too different? The belts?  
Oscar hoped he hadn’t offended her in any way, she seemed red in the face.  
_And now why was Ozpin laughing?!_  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Oscar noted that if Ruby was ever up when he got up — there was something wrong. So, it was the reason that when he got up, and saw her blood-red cloak tugging at the cooling breeze, he turned right back around, and headed for the kitchen.  
Oscar got down two mugs, knowing by hand where they were by now, as well as where the hot cocoa was. He ducked into the cupboard to grasp the sugar, and the vanilla from the fridge, shutting both doors with his foot as the hot water boiled.  
He fixed both cups, before heading back out to find where Ruby was.  
“Here!” He said, coming up to her.  
Ruby jumped, having not sensed him coming up to her. “Oscar!” She breathed in surprise.  
Oscar grinned and held the cup out for her, urging her to take it. He grinned wider when she actually did.  
“So,” He started, sitting down next to her. “What has you out of bed before eight, Miss Ruby?” He questioned.  
  
Once she got over the surprise, she leant back and sighed, while both hands came up to nurse her mug.  
Oscar watched her in trepidation, not much got the girl out of bed before eight. Did she have nightmares? Oscar knew about them, he could finally get past several of them by noting down all what was real and what wasn’t, as well as what had already happened and what his mind made up.  
“I just, kinda miss my sister, you know?” Ruby started.  
Oscar cocked his head at her when he got a flash of burning amber, golden hair and violet eyes. “Xiao Long?” The name burst out of Oscar like he knew what the words meant.  
  
Ruby ended up giggling, knowing by now most memories from Ozpin made him ramble, and this time was no different. “Yang, yeah,” She elaborated, giving him a little time to sort out whatever information Ozpin had given him.  
“She was on your team, and at Beacon, yeah?” Oscar asked, Ruby nodded, but watched as the boy frowned “…Why isn’t she here…?” Oscar questioned.  
Ruby blinked in surprise, then a look of understanding came over her. “She was hurt at the Fall, and couldn’t come with me.” Ruby surmised.  
  
Oscar blinked. “And since it’s been awhile, you miss her,” Ruby nodded. “…It is normal to miss her, you know that right?” Oscar asked.  
Ruby gave out a laugh. “Yeah, I know!” She said, a little happier. Then she took a drink. Oscar head the whine of surprise. “This isn’t…? What is this?” She asked, highly confused.  
Oscar blinked. “It’s… It’s hot cocoa?” Oscar asked, even himself.  
Oscar watched as she downed the entire thing. “It’s so good! How did you make it?!” Ruby asked, her eyes shining brightly in awe.  
Oscar chuckled. “I’d show you how, but it involves the kitchen.” He told her.  
Ruby groaned at that and collapsed against the ground, Oscar nearly wasn’t fast enough to save her mug from going flying. “So unfair.” She yelled.  
Oscar laughed. “I can also make you more.” He told her.  
She sat up in an instant. “Yes! You are the best!” She yelled, throwing her hands up in celebration. “Wait, where’s my mug gone?” She asked in confusion.  
Oscar just laughed.  
  
It was another thing Ruby would randomly and suddenly out of nowhere ask Oscar to do, that would make Qrow’s head hurt, and think that he wasn’t drunk enough to deal with children antics. He groaned once he realised he literally caused this mess. _He_ put those two together. He did that! HIM!  
Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea in the first place.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Qrow had left them saying he was off to go find the muscle they needed to protect Mistral against the forces that conspired against it, with the orders to make the meal big enough to feed them all.  
Ren had mistakenly roped Ruby into helping since it wasn’t the oven, it was the _stovetop_ , which should make all the difference, which it _didn’t_ by the way, she still burnt everything. Oscar was out of sight having felt training with his cane would be better solo, since he didn’t want to send anyone hurling off the mountainside, no matter what Ruby said otherwise. But they had a feeling that _currently_ , it was because he was finishing up in the kitchen before they got there. And he had bragging rights.  
  
They knew by now that Spring was with Raven, and there was something up with Lionheart since he was deviating. Ozpin never liked pointing fingers, but it was at the back of his head that something was wrong. They knew to never let Lionheart know about Oscar, they weren’t that stupid. Hopefully.  
“Hey, Ruby…?” Qrow called from the main living area.  
Ruby who was pouting, having been exorcised from the cooking, turned to where her uncle’s voice was coming from, dashed over to the welcoming tea set.  
“Coming!” She yelled, and carefully walked out, trying not to spill any. “You really didn’t say how many were coming, so we kinda just cooked all of it.” Ruby was saying, until she _wasn’t_ and looking up to see _Yang_ in front of her.  
And the tea set went crashing into the floor.  
  
“Yang!” Ruby cried out, but then folded in on herself, thinking she was about to get scolded for leaving brought up tears to her eyes. “I shouldn’t’ve — I can’t — I should’ve stayed! I should’ve talked to you more! Are you—?” Ruby babbled, having not seen Yang staring at her, as she walked over to her.  
Ruby did notice that Yang was hugging her tightly.  
“ _I love you_.” Yang told her.  
Ruby sobbed and nuzzled into her sister tightly.  
  
Oscar stalled seeing their newest guest as the sister’s parted.  
“Oh,” Oscar breathed.  
Qrow looked at him. “You okay there, kiddo?” He asked.  
“…Is this a bad time to mention I hid over one hundred cookies?” He asked.  
Qrow’s eyes widened in horror.  
The gust of wind tore at them all.  
“Why would you…?” Jaune breathed in horror.  
“OSCAR! WHERE! WHERE!!” Ruby yelled, suddenly not by her sister’s side anymore, and Yang looked a little perplexed at her sister suddenly vanishing on her.   
Ruby appeared next to an amused Oscar to grasp his shoulder to shake him. “WHERE!” She yelled in excitement.  
“All over.” Oscar told her.  
And she was gone.  
  
And that was how Yang was introduced to a Cookie Hunt Day. Unfortunately.  
“Uh, so who’re you?” Yang asked, looking at Oscar.  
Who uncontrollably pointed. “Xiao Long!” He burst out, then groaned, pulling his arm down. “Sorry. Hi. I’m Oscar. I apologise for the sugar high your sister is going to have for the next hour, or two.” Oscar told her.  
Yang frowned at him, but noted the looks of horror on Qrow and Jaune’s face.  
“ARE THERE ANY IN THE KITCHEN?! OSCAR! TELL ME!” Ruby was yelling, and they heard the draws slamming.  
“Maybe,” Oscar called back, with a grin.  
“OSCAR PINE YOU TELL ME THIS INSTANT!!” Ruby yelled as the slamming continued.  
“You know I’m not about to tell you.” Oscar told her, then ignored Ruby, and turned back to an incredulous Yang. “Yeah. Sorry. She’ll be back soon.” He told her.  
Yang stared at him.  
  
“I’VE MISSED ONE! OSCAR! WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE LAST ONE!” Ruby yelled, having moved from the kitchen to the down stairs training area. The rest of RNJR took that as the que to be as far away from the stairs as they could — less they get caught up in the carnage.  
Oscar grinned but ignored her. “How did you get here?” He asked Yang.  
“Uh? My mother,” She stalled then looked to Qrow. “Birds. How—?”  
Overwhelmed with the memories, Oscar suddenly started talking. “Bird? Qrow? Hold on, wrong bird. A raven? Raven? Portals? — _You did what?!_ ” Oscar near asked hysterically. “ _How in the name of the two brothers did you make them **into birds**_?!” He asked.  
Yang stared. “Uh, what?” She asked, not expecting Oscar to ask her question.  
  
They watched as Oscar’s eyes changed to gold.  
Oscar looked about ready to speak when suddenly, Ruby was hanging off his back.  
“Hey!” She started.  
“Miss Rose,” Oscar started, with two tones, but he was looking at her with a smile.  
Ruby blinked. “My bad. Wrong person.” She said, hopping down. “Sorry, Oz,” She said, as happy, but with a bit more restraint.  
Oscar shook his head, still smiling at her.  
Yang looked extremely confused.  
“Can you ask Oscar to tell me where the last cookie is?” She asked.  
Yang now pointed to Oscar in confusion.  
 Oscar chuckled. “Oscar isn’t about to tell you Miss Rose. Have you tried looking in a new area?” He said.  
Ruby lit up. “Thanks, Oz!” She yelled, then was gone.  
  
Yang looked at Qrow. “What’s going on?” She asked.  
Qrow just groaned. “I’m not drunk enough for this.” He pouted.  
Oscar looked at him with an almost stern look. “You are always drunk.” He noted.  
Yang gave out a laugh. “That is true!” She laughed.  
Qrow pouted. “How long do you think it will take Ruby to calm down?” He asked.  
Oscar tilted his head, but not as much as usual. “Not long, by Oscar’s estimation. If he had a little more warning Miss Xiao Long was coming, he would not have chosen today, I ensure you.” Oscar told them.  
Qrow looked understanding, while Yang just huffed in confusion. “The hell…?” She questioned.  
  
Even more so when Oscar keened over as if his all his strength suddenly left him, Qrow’s automatic response was to grasp the boy’s arm, and for the rest of RNJR to come closer in concern.  
“You okay, kiddo?” Qrow questioned.  
Oscar panted, and pawed at his forehead painfully. “I’m good.” He muttered before standing back up straight. “It’s getting a little harder on my side of things.” Oscar told them.  
Yang noted the alarm on her uncle’s face, as well as the urgency concern on her friends.  
“Ruby!” Qrow suddenly yelled.  
Ruby, hearing his urgency, immediately showed up, by Oscar’s side, and didn’t need to be told what had happened, she could guess well.  
  
Ruby immediately let Oscar lean against her.  
“You alright, Oscar?” She asked with concern.  
He just gave out a little-pained moan. “Can I sleep?” He asked.  
Ruby nodded. “Sure!” She insisted, and went about helping the boy get up on her back. “I’ll be back!” She said, then vanished.  
  
Yang blinked at the sudden speed Ruby didn’t have a near year ago.  
“Who’s the kid?” Yang asked.  
Qrow sighed. “You might wanna sit down for this.” He grumbled.  
  
Halfway through explaining, Yang paused.  
“Wait, so why’s he so close to Ruby?” Yang asked, just a little protective.  
“When Oscar first showed up he couldn’t fight at all, I was worried he’d be picked off. Ruby was alright staying by him, I asked her before I made it a favour. She took up the job, and has done it well.” Qrow told her.  
Yang understood that Ruby would have probably taken the boy under her wing anyway if he was a newbie. … _Technically_.  
  
Ruby stormed back in and reformed.  
“I helped Oscar to his room, he’s exhausted.” Ruby said, with a tone of worry.  
Yang looked at her. “What’s wrong?” She questioned.  
“Oscar’s never been that exhausted switching before.” Ruby said, sitting down, she looked exhausted herself, Yang noted when she looked to her. “Are you gonna stay?” She asked nervously.  
Yang regarded her. “You do know that Ozpin changed Uncle Qrow and my mother into _birds_ , right?” Yang questioned  
“Something we asked for,” Qrow added.  
Yang stared at him before her expression turned peevish.  
Ruby squealed in wonder, having completely not exactly cared for the bird’s part, but finally seeing Yang’s arm.  
Yang had decided that she would stay as long as Ruby was, held fast in her convictions that her youngest sister always did what was right.  
  
/

* * *

/  
  
Yang learnt fast that Oscar seemed to spout words randomly, and even fight with himself at times. The rest seemed use to it, and had Yang not been told the circumstances, she would have thought the young boy was off his rocker. She did also note that Oscar stuck to Ruby’s side like glue, almost as bad at social interaction as Ruby was.  
  
Yang noted the curious expression Ruby had in her direction.  
“You okay, Ruby?” She questioned.  
Oscar leant forward from Ruby’s other side to regard Ruby as well.  
Ruby blinked. “Is, uh, is it meant to make that noise?” Ruby asked, not quite sure if she should point out Yang’s arm, or leave it be.  
Yang blinked and flexed her arm, and noted the noise. “Huh. No. I did use it against some bandits the other day…” Yang thought out loud.  
“Do you have any tools for it? It might be malfunctioning…” Ruby started, sounding concerned.  
Yang suddenly grinned. “Need _a hand_ , sis?” She asked.  
Qrow somewhere from the other room groaned in distraught dismay.  
  
The first time Ruby was able to take a look at the mechanical arm, she could barely stop crying, but she held up her front.  
There also were no instructions for it, either, so she was technically blind.  
Half of the tools Oscar held onto, fearing Ruby would lose them, while Ruby went through every single tool to find its usage, and what she could use it for. Once she went through every single tool, she understood its implements, and took up the tool to fit over her eye so she could see the mechanics inner workings, and found the fault straight away.  
“I found it!” She celebrated, flittering over tools that much faster, one made it in-between her teeth, but not for long before Oscar pulled it away. “The gun mechanism is jammed!” She yelled.  
Oscar made a derisive sound because of _course,_ it was also a gun.  
  
./.  
  
It was a good thing that Ruby had noted the sound, because their compound was suddenly stormed, and they all looked up to see what looked like a spilled-over battle between the White Fang and bandits, who at once seeing them, decided to call a semi-truce, and fire at them, while trying to take each other out.  
“What the hell!” Ruby yelped, slamming herself into the ground, making sure to grasp Oscar’s arm to yank him down to, while Yang immediately upturned the nearby table.  
Yang immediately shot back at those who took aim at her.  
  
They could hear Nora’s _Magnhild_ go off on the other side of the compound.  
And for once in her life, Ruby wasn’t armed. “I don’t have…” Ruby gasped.  
Yang was momentarily distracted by Ruby talking, it was more than enough for a White Fang member to come at them.  
Oscar, seeing him, jumped up, and using the upturned table, roundhoused the Faunus in the face.  
“Fight until you can get to it!” Oscar yelled.  
“Nice!” Yang approved, seeing the boy wasn’t going to jump and hide. Even more so, when the boy pulled out Ozpin’s cane and starting whacking those who stormed in guns blazing.  
  
“I’ve got two already!” Oscar told her with a competitive grin.  
“No, you don’t!” Ruby yelled, but it did its job and it made her jump up and help. “We need to find the others!” She yelled.  
“On it!” Yang yelled back, pluoghing a way through the remaining people, she noted that while it was Ruby’s job to protect Oscar, Oscar was doing a good job of protecting Ruby. Ruby suddenly acted out as a bandit rounded on Oscar to take him out with a punch to _the face_. Yang quickly amended herself, they were doing an extremely good job of protecting _each other_.  
  
“Where’s your scythe?” Oscar asked.  
“In my room.” Ruby responded, backing up to him. “Cane!” She yelled, and Oscar immediately tossed it, and she went after the last man in her sight. Once the man was out like a light, she tossed the weapon back, Oscar, who saw they had made mincemeat of them, furled his cane up and away from prying eyes.  
“Well,” Yang noted. “That was a thing.” She said.  
Ruby laughed.  
“Let’s go find the others.” Oscar noted.  
Ruby noted. “I can still hear them fighting.” She added, hearing the gunshots ringing out.  
  
Entering the residence part of the compound, Ruby gave Oscar a stern glare to make him stay by Yang before she burst into petals and raced to get her scythe. She wouldn’t have been gone a minute, but felt the need to make sure Oscar stayed with Yang as they pushed through to the other areas where they could still hear fighting.  
  
Bursting into a new room, they surprised a bunch of bandits.  
“I know you!” One yelled, pointing to Yang in horror.  
Yang grinned evilly. “Miss me?” She snarled.  
“We’re so dead.” He noted before Yang came crashing down on him.  
He was correct in that matter.  
“Who are these guys? How do you know them?” Ruby asked having transformed her scythe and sniper shooting off White Fang operatives.  
“They’re from my mother’s camp!” Yang yelled, having no problem ploughing through them.  
Oscar gave a yelp, and was caused to defend himself by pulling out his cane near Ruby, having seen one go for her. Seeing as it might happen again, he stood guard while Ruby sniped those further away.  
“Thanks!” She noted, seeing him next to her and whacking those she hadn’t seen in her scope.  
“No problem.” He returned with a grin, happy to have helped.  
  
Once the room was void of enemy aggressors, they went to find the next load of noise.  
Bursting into the room, they watched and felt themselves getting yanked out of the room as the room exploded sending them into the street.  
They saw the rest of RNJR get sent flying as well, all thanks to one bandit, who seemed to be misinformed about Nora’s semblance was receptive to lightning.  
  
Ruby was knocked to the side, she had automatically taken Oscar with her. She groaned as she sat up, trying to be a little quicker about getting to her feet seeing more White Fang, while ignoring the weather seemed to be at war with itself as she flipped her scythe around and planted it into the street forcibly.  
Oscar got up to his feet too, while making sure he still had his cane on him, then grunted when Ruby thrusted her scythe into him. “Point. Aim. Shoot.” She ordered, and she went about fixing her cartridge once she noticed its ammo was jammed.  
Oscar made a panicked sound, but did as she ordered. And he found he was able to work the scythe as long as it wasn’t moving, or he needed to move it, Ruby danced around him, working taking out the empty cartridge (which she threw at a grunt’s head), and reloading.  
  
The weather didn’t seem to know if it wanted to rain, storm, or just straight up shoot fireballs at the ground, and mainly _them_.  
Ruby quickly lost where the rest of RNJR was, she was sure she had seen Qrow before the room exploded. But she quickly let that to the side, when suddenly a huge ass white knight was going down the opposite street taking out White Fang and bandit alike.  
Okay then.  
Ruby and Oscar quickly looked at each other incredulously.  
“Don’t look at me, that’s not my doing!” Oscar insisted, shoving Crescent Rose back to Ruby.  
All for it, they quickly tore after the white knight, in favour of having something that huge helping them.  
  
They quickly met up with the rest of who they were looking for, who had stalled in either amazement over seeing the White Knight and its carnage, or the fact that the White Fang had broken off to fight regular Faunus who had come in from the south.  
“Um…?” Ruby questioned.  
Jaune just shrugged his shoulder incredulously. Yang was reloading.  
Ren was beside him panting, while Nora looked a tad charged.  
Qrow was starting at the knight in disbelief.  
  
The Knight suddenly disappeared with a familiar white glyph, that moved something around off and back down to the street, taking out several aggressors, several glyphs appeared, and the White Knight appeared halfway down the street again to continue to swing its sword around like a plaything.  
Ruby would have recognised that fighting style anywhere. “Weiss! It’s Weiss!” She yelled.  
Qrow groaned, realising he had been right.  
Oscar got flash images: Heiress. Miss Schnee. Dust Company. Weiss. Member of team RWBY.  
“Schnee.” The name burst out of Oscar, and he groaned.  
Ruby grinned. “Exactly!”  
“Are we gonna question the other’s guys too?” Ren asked, pointing to the Faunus civil war that apparently was happening down the road, and on Haven ground.  
“WEISS!!” Ruby was shouting, ignoring them all, Oscar who was the closest, flinched at the sound.  
  
The Knight dissipated once all the nearby villains had been made into mincemeat.  
Ruby eagerly combusted and raced over to her friend.  
“Weiss!” Ruby yelled as she reformed around Weiss to hug her.  
Weiss, who hadn’t exactly been prepared to suddenly find herself inundated by her teammate, went slamming into the pavement. Weiss had her eyes wide in confusion, until she realised she was being hugged and not attacked. And by Ruby.  
“You dolt!” Weiss screamed. “I could have hit you! Announce yourself before you launch yourself into someone!!” Weiss yelled but returned the hug nonetheless.  
“Believe me, Miss Schnee, I’ve tried to tell her this many times before,” Oscar noted.  
Ruby giggled in embarrassment before helping herself and Weiss up. “I’m not much of a Schnee anymore, so you don’t need to call me that, and who are you, exactly?” Weiss asked.  
Oscar grinned. “I’m Oscar!” He told her, not at all informatively, while Yang hugged Weiss too.  
  
“Did you bring the Faunus with you?” Jaune asked.  
Weiss blinked at him, then shook her head. “No, they came from the other direction, I only attacked the ones that seemed to go after me. Are they fighting amongst themselves?” She questioned curiously.  
“This is nice and all, but uh, they’re about to come after us.” Qrow noted. Then he stalled seeing a black bird pass them, that made Yang flinch. Qrow immediately looked to Ruby. “Stay with him!” He ordered, then flew off to deal with Raven.  
“Wait. Your uncle can turn into a _bird_?!” Weiss asked, incredulously.  
“Yeah, don’t ask how.” Yang muttered.  
“I’m offended.” Oscar said.  
  
They were suddenly surrounded by White Fang member operatives that had broken away from the main group the weather about them turned icy, having gotten over its bizarre gusty winds. Where suddenly a black blur took the front half out, and was suddenly visible to them as Blake, whose ears were drawn down in a rage that had her frowning.  
“Don’t touch my friends.” She growled, attracting the other White Fang members, who gladly went after her, with shouts of her being a heretic and a pacifist.  
  
“Was that Blake?” Yang asked as she stared at where Blake was.  
“Belladonna?” Oscar muttered.  
“Looked like she’s the one who brought them to help.” Weiss noted, while taking out a bandit.  
“I mean, _yeah_ , and that’s great, but how did she know?!” Yang yelled, shooting up a White Fang that was trailing Blake’s blurs.  
“Do you really care? Can we just be grateful she brought help!?” Nora yelled.  
Yang snorted, then laughed. “I can be grateful for that.” She admitted.  
“ONE HUNDRED AND TEN!” Ruby yelled from next to Oscar once she took down a bandit.  
“UNFAIR!” Were the yells back.  
  
They split up again, chasing after one bandit or an operative, and Ruby found it hard to track where everyone was, sometimes she caught a glance of Weiss’ White Knight tearing up a road, a blur that told her Blake was still around, a gunshot here and grenade there told her that RNJR was still in action, she saw two birds cawing at each other angrily, and she figured her uncle was up to something. She’d leave it at that.  
The only person Ruby actively kept and eye on all the time was Oscar, who didn’t stray far from here to begin with. He barely had his cane out for more than a second, for whatever reasons.  
Ruby stalled when she suddenly needed to dodge a fireball, Oscar yelped in fright, as she slammed into him to get them both out the way.  
Ruby looked back up to see Cinder who had fire in her eyes.  
“Fall.” Oscar muttered, he sounded slightly terrified.  
Ruby clicked about the reason why Oscar didn’t have his cane out. Ruby got up, bringing Oscar with her, tucking the boy behind her.  
“Still protecting the weak?” Cinder asked in a condescending tone.  
Oscar flinched, and Ruby backed him up, slightly terrified that this person was able to end Ozpin, then what she could do to her…  
Ruby couldn’t move without jeopardizing Oscar. Something she wasn’t about to do, when she felt Oscar cling to her cloak, and tearing her gaze from Cinder for a second, she saw that Oscar’s expression was outright terrified.  
He was terrified.  
  
A sudden bolt for lightning hit Cinder, causing her to get sent flying.  
“I’m not finished with you!” A newcomer announced loudly from on top of a nearby building.  
“Spring.” Oscar murmured.  
Cinder launched herself with a scream of rage back at Spring, and the weather suffered for it.  
“We shouldn’t get involved with them…” Oscar said, paling.  
Ruby wasn’t about to disagree, rearranged herself and pulled Oscar onto her back, and got the hell outta dodge.    
  
./.  
  
Ruby reformed a few blocks away, and looked back to Oscar.  
“Here far enough back?” She questioned him.  
Oscar looked indecisive. “They can fly.” Oscar noted.  
Ruby blinked. Well, that was _fantastic_.  
If we’re not careful, we could bring Grimm into Mistral.” Oscar said.  
Ruby nodded. The air was saturated as it was. If more negative emotions got flung around, they’d definitely bring the Grimm in.  
And it would be the Battle for Beacon, all over again.  
“Let’s find our team.” Ruby muttered, before bursting into flower petals and racing over the battle.  
  
They ended up finding Weiss and Blake back to back against both bandits and White Fang.  
Ruby rushed in, taking out half, allowing the two girls to end the other half as Ruby reformed, seeing she wouldn’t need to race off, Ruby let Oscar down. He didn’t go far, seeing the weather changing.  
“Yo,” Ruby greeted, Weiss and Blake turned to her. “How’re you guys holding up?” She asked curiously, while keeping an eye on Oscar.  
Blake and Weiss looked to each other, both of them shrugged. “Eh. Well enough.” Weiss noted, making Blake grin.  
“Blake, wanna tell me why the White Fang is after you guys?” Ruby asked.  
Blake shrugged. “Pacifist Faunus are as bad as humans, apparently.” Blake told them.  
Weiss looked disgusted at that.  
They all turned to the loud strike of lightning hitting a fireball.  
“Great. The weather hates us.” Blake grouched, her ears tucking themselves away from the noises they could hear.  
  
“Spring and Fall normally don’t fight.” Oscar burst out, then frowned.  
All three girls looked to him, and he shrugged. “No idea. Don’t ask me.” Oscar noted.  
Weiss and Blake looked at him incredulous, while Ruby laughed.  
They stalled when Cinder appeared briefly, ignoring Oscar’s seasonal burst, firing away at Spring who threw out lightning bolts, before they vanished again.  
“Oh good, the seasons have people.” Blake grouched further when it started to rain.  
Oscar turned to Ruby. “We should be alright here for a minute, they’ve moved off.” He advised.  
Immediately hearing that, Ruby’s shoulders slouched, and she allowed herself to lean against Oscar.  
  
“I’m sorry, you’re who…?” Blake asked.  
Oscar looked to her. “I used to be Ozpin.” He told them quickly, and dismissively in his rush to get his attention back to Ruby.  
Weiss and Blake looked to each other and shrugged, it wasn’t the weirdest thing they had seen in the past hour. The weather was being weirder then a boy claiming to be Ozpin. There was that bird thing with Qrow as well. That was up there as well with being the weirdest things they had seen.  
  
./.  
  
Oscar looked to Ruby as he moved her about, so she would be a little more comfortable against him.  
“Are you alright?” He asked gently.  
Ruby gave out a loud whine from his shoulder. “I’ll be good when we can find the others.” She mumbled.  
Oscar regarded her, and shifted her a little, a tad annoyed that she was still taller then him, having her lean against him like this was hard on both of them, since she needed to bend her knees somewhat to hide her face whenever she wanted to. He had grown, but apparently not enough for her to be comfortable.  
“Ruby…?” He prompted her, knowing both Blake and Weiss took up sentry.  
Ruby shook her head. “Give me a little longer.” She pleaded, not moving from where she hid her head tiredly.  
Oscar never minded. She could stay there as long as she wanted.  
  
Once Ruby was able to stand on her own, she nodded her thanks to Oscar, who grinned happily.  
“Where do you think Jaune and that will be?” Ruby asked.  
Oscar titled his head to regard her question. “Hopefully where Spring and Fall aren’t.” He said.  
Ruby laughed. “One can hope!”  
The field was quiet, aside from the every now and again weather clashes.  
Ruby just sighed. “Might as well survey and find them that way.” Ruby said.  
Before Weiss or Blake could question what she meant, Ruby hauled Oscar onto her back, and burst into flower petals that flew at them, only to take them along.  
Ruby wasn’t sure who screamed louder — Blake or Weiss.  
  
Ruby found the rest of team RNJR and RWBY, seeing them she dropped Weiss and Blake before she reformed.  
They didn’t land gracefully, since they landed on their butts hard.  
“Ruby!” Yang yelled, running to her sister and hugging her.  
“Yang!” Ruby responded gleefully.  
“Ow.” The other two members muttered.  
  
“There’s a lady here that can shoot out _lightning_!” Nora rushed in to say excitedly.  
Oscar looked at her. “Yeah. That’s Spring.” Oscar told her.  
“Spring can hurl about lightning?” Jaune asked, crossing his arms.  
Oscar nodded. “Don’t blame me.” Oscar asked.  
Jaune grinned. “Wasn’t about to.” He told him.  
  
“Have you guys seen any Grimm?” Oscar asked.  
“A few here and there, there are more bandits and White Fang until recently.” Ren said.  
Oscar twitched knowing they were brought into the school on purpose.  
“The White Fang seems more orientated to the other Faunus Blake came with once they saw them.” Nora added.  
Blake nodded in understanding.  
“Why’re they here, exactly?” Weiss asked.  
“Here for the Haven relic.” Oscar burst out.  
  
Ruby blinked at him for it.  
“You need to give me more then that, relic?” She questioned.  
Oscar frowned, then his eyes turned gold. “Each school as a relic to protect that work in junction with the Maidens.” He explained within two tones.  
Those who hadn’t seen Oscar do this before freaked a little in their skins.  
Ruby shrugged. “Alright sure. So, they’re both here to get the…the relic from the school? Why are both Cinder and the other Maiden here?” Ruby asked.  
“Cinder is on Salem’s side, so she’s here on her orders, Spring is most likely here because Raven is. Both seem to want the relic, if its for the same cause, they’re going about it in a poor way.” Oscar told them.  
Nora snorted. “Not a very organised group.” She snickered.  
Ruby blinked. “If they were working together, they wouldn’t be fighting.” Ruby said.  
Oscar nodded. “Precisely.” He said, before his eyes returned to their usual green hue.  
  
Oscar looked to Ruby and grinned. “Make sense?” He asked.  
He got varying responses, and he shrugged — he had inherited Ozpin’s ability to not explain things alongside his forgetfulness. He’d try, but he’d confuse them.  
There was a roar of a Grimm that got their attention, and they looked in its general direction to see it was charging at them.  
“It’s cute.” Nora said.  
“Can we keep it?” Yang added.  
“I doubt it would make a good pet.” Oscar admitted.  
“Don’t know unless you try?” Yang questioned.  
“I’m not about to try!” Weiss yelled.  
  
The storming Grimm separated them into groups.  
Seeing as it was a faster Grimm, Ruby hauled Oscar up on her back, while categorising the Grimm’s weaker spots, and what her teammates could to do bring it down.  
“Jaune! Sword!” She yelled, swarming over to him to take the outreached sword.  
Ruby raced around the Grimm as it followed her. “Now!” She yelled at everyone else for them to attack it.  
In the confusion of attacks, Ruby rushed up and slammed her borrowed sword into its head to bring it down.  
  
Ruby dodged another fireball, knowing exactly where and who it had come from.  
Twirling around on herself, and backing up a little when she saw Cinder, floating in the air on fire.  
She felt Oscar clutch her tighter.  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw everyone else look between Cinder, and the other appearance of Spring. Spring didn’t even seem to see them, she only had her eyes set on Cinder.  
“Going somewhere?” Cinder hissed, seeing her back-step.  
“Anywhere that’s far away from you.” Ruby quipped, feeling her eyes burn a little.  
Cinder seemed to see the change, and glared.  
  
Lightning split the scene, but seemed a little wayward, and mostly attracted to Nora instead.  
Who got the full force of nature sucked into her. Ruby seeing so, immediately burst into petals to get out the way.  
The rest ducked out of sight behind debris around knowing Nora.  
Spring looked a little baffled.  
It didn’t last long before Nora blew up.  
At the same time Ruby reformed and threw Jaune’s sword at Cinder, like one would a boomerang.  
There, where it clashed with the lightning everything seemed to move in a different way Ruby had envisioned, and it swamped her and Oscar before she could get out the way.  
  
Ruby then found herself floating.  
Then she felt Oscar clutching her still, she was relieved to know he was still there.  
But the _Nevermore_ was sort of new.  
A Nevermore she could deal with.  
  
What Ruby couldn’t deal with is the sudden change of scenery.  
“This isn’t where I just was!” Ruby screeched as she landed back on the clean familiar platform, and not the dirt of Mistral.  
“At least we’re not dead.” Oscar told her, in heavy relief they seemed to have survived two Maidens at once.  
Ruby glared over her shoulder. “Seriously. Not the point.” She hissed.  
“Then what is?! Because I like not being dead!” He told her. He had seen _that_ enough in his nightmares.  
  
Ruby let Oscar down not sensing any immediate danger.  
_This feeling…_ Ozpin voiced. Oscar cocked his head.  
“Where are we?” Ruby asked.  
_We seem to be in the Vytal Festival Arena._ Ozpin pointed out.  
There came the memories of matches between teams, the Fall, a Dragon. _Qrow_ , for some reason. “ _We’re where_?!” Oscar yelled. Then looked to Ruby. “Miss Ruby Rose, we seem to be in the Vytal Festival Arena.” He told her.  
She appropriately freaked. “Say what?!” She asked in alarm.  
Because if they were, it would mean several things. One of which, is that when she got back home, she’d wring Nora’s neck for her ability to time travel.  
“There’s two of you.” Oscar muttered.  
Ruby twirled around and indeed there was. And Pyrrha. And Penny.  
  
Well, that made all sorts of _sense_. Alongside with Qrow being able to turn into a bird, the weather fighting each other because of reasons, Nora’s apparently ability to time travel and Oscar just in general.  
This was gonna be one hell of a day.  
And Ruby best get to it. She had a job to do. Ruby caught Oscar’s eye: they _both_ did.


End file.
